5anfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events Archiv
+2:30 (ca) sali wurde erfolgreich masturbiert! *+2:30 berni is masturbiert *t+24 Bernd möchte nur verkünden, das Woife das Feiern gestern ein bissl übertrieben hat, wodurch im heute so schlecht ist...ich für meinen Teil bin viel zu fit für einen Maturanten! *t+24 sicha, a heineken NOCH da mündlichen :P oba auf dauer is a nix, oiso mir fia mein teil is heid gscheid schlecht ;) trotzdem is supa! --Woife *t-9:30 berni findet das nix besseres gibt wie a heineken nach an lerntag :D und vor da mündlichn..... *22.06.06 20:40 Felli prophezeit den baldigen, schmerzvollen, grausamen, gewalttätigen Untergang der Sekte 'brz'....*muahahah* *t-11:30 BRZ berni freut sich über die unterstützung die er von hechi hat, und wird die brz als sekte weiter forcieren... *harhar* und fragt sich gerade welche zeit stimmt *t-10h hechi ist dagegen... *22.06.06 18:21 Felli verkündet das Ende der Berni'schen Zeitrechnung. *t-08h Tiefes faengt jetzt mal an sich englisch anzusehn! *t-08h Tiefes weiss irgendwie garnixmehr. und flucht nurnoch ueber datenbanken! *t-34 hechi ist ein mittläufer und übernimmt auch die relative zeitangabe. außerdem lernfortschritt: EDT: ~90% TINF: ~30, E: 50%. jaja der kleine war heute effektiv. *t-34 berni freut sich über das durchsetzten der relativen zeitangaben *t-10h Felli fragt sich, in welcher Zeitzone Pischelsdorf liegt, und verkündet stolz den abschließenden Lernfortschritt: WiRe: 70% , IE: 75% , TINF: 65% *t-9h woife woas goa ned wos a bei de Aktuellen Ereignisse einaschreibn soid, sondan woit nur moi des relative zeitsystem vom berni ausprobiern :P ajo, und i wünsch olle des nu lesn vü glick fia morgn ;) --Woife *t-36h berni fühlt sich kaputt, fertig und glaubt ie positiv zu werden... *21.06.06 01:06 komisch da simon liegt scho seit ana halben stunde im bett :-?, zusätzlich mecht i zum woifi nu anmerken dass mei lernfortschritt sich umgekehrt proportional zur verbleibenden zeit verhält und noch keine nervösität vorhanden ist. mama bin ich anders? --hechi *21.06.06 01:02 Simon hat sich damit abgefunden, dass er im Herbst wieder kommen muss *20.06.06 23:52 Tinf und TKFH werden mit steigendem datum um -20db/dec gedaempft. ~~ *20.06.06 23:16 aussadem mecht i onmerkn, das de oanzige wirkliche erkenntnis von de letztn poor togn de is, dass möglicher lernfortschritt/tag und steigende nervosität umgekehrt proportional zueinander im verhältnis stehn...und des is goa ned guad --Woife *20.06.06 23:15 hechi, han des absolute oder relative werte? :P --Woife 23:17, 20. Jun 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *20.06.06 23:00 hechi hilft felli die current events am leben zu erhalten und verkündet voll stolz seinen aktuellen lernfortschritt: Tinf: ~0, EDT: ~70%, E: ~50% (werd i nimma ändern) *20.06.06 22:10 Felli fragt sich, warum die CurrentEvents so verwaisen, und ändert dies ohne tieferen Sinn. *19.06.06 08:44 Tiefes Der ORF nervt!´und is ineffektiv langsam! *19.06.0.6 8:09 berni hat das vorm we schon gmacht und hat jetzt freundlicherweise die links unter ie reingestellt *19.06.06 00:15 wos dat i dafia won i deine fächer häd...don dat i ned iatz um de zeit nu im internet noch PT1-elemente suacha :P --Woife *18.06.06 23:36 do bin jo wohl net der einzige der hint und vorn mitn lernen nimma zomkimt.edt 80% tinf 70% gpb 70%.und edtreferat hob i a nu net..Seitl *18.06.06 23:00 tjo, i hob oiwei a schlechts gwissn, weil i ma imma deng i hob zweng glernt....und don schau i aufs wiki und seg das leid gibt de nu weniga glernt hobn :P (lernfortschritt: edt: 80%, wire: 60% ie: 30 %). --Woife *18.06.06 22:23 wer mordgedanken gegen mich in sich trägt, möge diese bitte vorm 24. an mir ausleben. Grund: Lernfortschritt: TINF ~0%, EDT ~40%, E 30% mfg hechi *18.06.06 08:55 msg for you felli 193.154.194.82 *17.06.06 18:05 Felli lässt verlautbaren, dass da Typ mit da IP 193.154.194.82 (der zu blöd is sich einzuloggen) koan Stress machen sollt *17.06.06 16:25 Seitl i mog nimma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es is viel zu schön um zu lernen!!!!!!!!!!!! *17.06.06 15:45 193.154.194.82 fragt sich wo feliis aktualisierung bleibt :D *16.06.06 17:05 Felli vermeldet Lernfortschritt: WiRe: 20% , IE: 40% , TINF: 10% ... Täglich aktualisierte Werte hier *16.06.06 13:22 der doofe hechi kennt des problem und kämpft heute mit an leichten brand... obwohl er sich gestern im vergleich zu dem da unten eh halbwegs zamgrissen hätt... *16.06.06 12:47 Der kranke Teufel hätt gestern net so viel saufen sollen, dann könnt er sich jetzt konzentrieren(und was sinnvolleres machen, als das hier) *16.06.06-10:11 Der Mann den sie Matthias nannten trifft letzte vorbereitung und bereitet sich auf die Spezialdebatte vor *16.06.06(zehn tage nach dem date of the beast) 00:18 berni hat das falsche datum, tiefes geht grad tinf am sack. warum hat man matura ned einfach???! *16.06.06 22:12 berni fühlt sich ohne plan und ziemlich verloren... *14.06.06 00:25 hechi hat heute praktisch nichts weitergebracht (scheiss verfi***er OPV), deshalb hat er jetzt ein klitze kleines zeitproblem... hoffentlich braucht er in tinf net soviel zeit. *11:06:06 23:38 berni fragt sich warum nur noch 12 tage bis zur matura sind *11.06.06 1010:110100 Tiefes schluerft an nem Fruehstuecks Kaffee und ist am Nachrichten lesen und Motoerhead hoeren. *10.06.06 13:13 i hob docht de schriftliche woa schiach, oba de mündliche is jo nu schlimmer...--hechi *10.06.06 12:06 ich stinke berni UPDATE (11:06:06 11:17): jetzt nicht mehr, dank dem universalreiniger H2O *09.06.06 1:29 arr! ihr landratten! cap'n berni hat die macht über die aktuellen ereignisse! *07.06.06 04:06 Felli beendet Arbeitszyklus, schließt noch schnell einen Pakt für Woife's Seele mit dem Teufel ab und beginnt den Regenerationszyklus... *06.06.06 16.19 hat schon wer "das omen" runtergladen? berni *06.06.06 15:06 blub... *06.06.06 13:30 he felli, wos erwortst da den fia dei seele?? do wiast jo ned moi überoi positiv *fg* --Woife *06.06.06 13:21 Heid gehts sogar guad, findet Felli...*pakt schließ* *06.06.06 11:30 Heit gehts oafach net. ob da wohl der antikrisst seine finger im spiel hat? sali *05.06.06 17:35 geri blubt fröhlich vor sich hin... blub... *05.06.06 17:26 berni mag nicht *05.06.06 13:08 Bernd ist grade am überlegen ob er jetzt für die mündliche Matura zum lernen anfangen sollte, entschließt sich aber trotzdem ins bett zu gehen, da die gestrige Nacht sehr kurz war! (scheiß alk) *03.06.06 19:50 Demotivation erreicht kritisches Level...Felli is nedmoi motiviert Alkohol zu konsumieren. *03.06.06 18:00 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!11eins --sali 18:04, 3. Jun 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *030606 1640 Maili lernt...sieht interessant aus......iss es aber nich *030606 1449 berni ist nicht motiviert *25.05.06 19:20 gedanke des tages: verdammt is mir schlecht und kopfweh hob i a nu...oba heute abend kostet jedes getränk bloß 2€, wos mocht ma da? *22.05.06 berni sitzt bei einen kaffee und überlegt ob er heute irgendwas machen muss... ausser koffein zusich nehmen *21.05.06 23:55 hechi berichtet, dass die heutige alkoholjagd (nach dem we hab i sowas braucht) im nat erfolgreich verlaufen ist und wird sich demnächst nach 1 stiegl, 1 corona und 1 cola-glenfiddich (ich weiß sowas ist pervers) demnächst ins wohlig warme bett begeben und von der morgigen fortsetzung der klausurwoche träumen... *21.05.06 21:36 sali hat recht, deshalb wird hechi dies wahrscheinlich am mittwoch kräftig nachholen... *21.05.06 21:24 sali möchte anmerken, dass die maturafeier nicht einer maturafeier würdig war. *21.05.06 16:40 Dokuschreiben findet --Tiefes ist ein voller kack. *21.05.06 14:10 Felli gibt offiziell bekannt, gestern nicht zuviel Alkohol konsumiert zu haben. *21.05.06 14:00 Motto des Tages danach: I brauch a Kopfwehtabletten :P *19.05.06 16:41 Motto des Tages: I brauch a Bier *19.05.06 13:50 hechi hot ziemli sicher koan zusatz :-P *19.05.06 13:43 Simon will keinen Zusatz :/ *18.05.06 12:56 Noch vor Ende der Matura möchte Felli klarstellen, dass das schlechte Abschneiden bei dieser Absicht war, da er unbedingt Mündlich in Mathe maturieren wollte. *19.05.06 07:03 berni sitzt mit blut unterlaufenen augen da... "muuuussss diffglg rechnen" zwängt sich durch seine lippen. tja... ohne ti ist das immer ein ganz besonderer spass... nebenbei, fir und iir sind auch lustig die waren aber so um 02:00 dran *18.05.06 23:09 hechi hat ca einen puls von 60 und eam is ois wurscht...auf zur mathe matura, hoffentlich gib i net glei wieder ab weils mi nimma zaht... *18.05.06 23:08 In Erwartung der kommenden Morgendämmerung wird Felli nun mittels nicht-Koffein-Konsum in den scheinkomatösen Zustand Schlaf wechseln. *18.05.06 15:54 in dem sinn, zitat karl schmeitzl: "Ataaaahcke!" --Woife *18.05.06 12:52 tjo, englisch is vorbei... auf zu tkhf/mathe --berni *17.05.06 23:19 hechi merkt dass da scho lange niemand mehr was reingeschrieben hat und erledigt dass hiermit...okay vielleicht is ma a nur fad *05.05.06 19:15 Da Felli hod vollkommen recht, dokuschreibn is nix. deswegn gfrei i mi iatz scho auf den heutigen abend --> juhuuu --Woife *03.04.06 10:35 Nach langer und schlafraubender Dokutätigkeit ist Felli natürlich immer noch nicht fertig *fluch* *27.04.06 17.24 Oliver H. gesteht öffentlich, vor nicht klar definierbarer Zeit eigenständig und ohne technischce Hilfsmittel den Weg zum Billa angetreten zu haben *27.04.06 17.56 home, sweet home *27.04.06 08:38 juhu wiki is back! *20.04.06 00:58 missing_pupilscurrent_day++; tut mir leid aber bei der sinnhaftigkeit des heutigen/morgigen (bin verwirrt) tages kann ich es leider nicht verantworten mein bett zu verlassen...(glaubts ziagt de entschuldigung bei unserer liebsten a?) bis auf turnen, sonst gibts jo koan oansa... *03.04.06 10:35 Felli muss unbedingt erwähnen, dass TINF kein nettes Maturafach ist, wie er beim Lernen für den heutigen TINF-Test herausgefunden hat. *29.03.06 19:23 hechi hat soeben erkannt dass er Woife nicht mag *warum steht des unta CURRENT events....hom mia nix wia zB GENERAL events?? :P --Woife *29.03.06 19:23 hechi ist blöd *28.03.06 21:56 hechi hat massivsten hunger und freut si iatzt don auf a pizza + corona --Chef 21:57, 28. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *28.03.06 20:17 woife liest gerade dass morgen maths ausfällt --> missing_pupilscurrent_day+1++; *28.03.06 20:06 hechi fragt sich wieviele morgen in da schule fehlen werden (dadurch dass mathe ausfällt hot der tag echt koan sinn) --Chef 20:07, 28. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *28.03.06 11:56 berni wünscht hechi viel spass beim in der sonne chillen :D *27.03.06 13:39 hechi will wieder ins bett, oder in die sonne auf a bier...sitzt aber stattdessen im waserlab *25.03.06 17:12 berni versucht seit ana dreiviertel stunde sich selbst zum wire lernen motiviern... *24.03.06 19:43: Unter ARCHIV gfoit ma d'maths-schularbeit glei vüüü bessa wia unter AKTUELLES :P --Woife 19:43, 24. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) *22.03.06 23:35 sali ist so derartig angewiedert von der wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung dass es schon fast weh tut. *19.03.06 22:40: Felli fühlt sich durch Obi, der schon den ganzen Abend in seim Zimmer parkt, beim Lernen gestört... *15.03.06 23:38: sali meldet sich nach einsamem krankenstand zurück und bemerkt gleich zu beginn seiner sensationellen aufstiegsphase, dass er morgen eine 3stündige E-SA schreiben muss, er aber ABSOLUT keine lust dazu hat! *15.03.06 07:46: berni is tot.... und hat heute von sudoku geträumt... UPDATE: 17:16: berni ist noch toter... und möchte nur schlafen, kann er aber nicht weil er ie referat vorbereiten sollte *15.03.06 00:15: Felli Wird nach a paar Jägermeister und Amaretto-Gläsern (natürlich gemeinsam mit Höfi) ins Bett gehen... *13.03.06 00:32: Der Benutzer mit diesem account musste gerade über woife schmunzeln, kam sich aber im Nachhinein drauf, dass er jetzt dann 140GB wiederherstellen muss, die ein Linuxinstaller (Betainstaller für Gentoo) vernichtet hat... *12.03.06 19.30: Die EU Informatikminister warnen: unüberlegtes herumspielen als "root" mit dem befehl "rm" kann ihnen und ihren *.mp3-archiven enormen schaden zufügen. und dank fehlender backups werdn meine boxn in nächsta zeit eher leise sein *heul* --Woife 20:19, 12. Mär 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Zeit ) *12.03.06 11:30: Felli überlegt, ob er sich aus dem Bett erheben soll, und freut sich auf die heutige Krankenhaussprengung*hrrr* *11.03.06 16:32: *zensiert* *11.03.06 12:32: Berni freut sich, weil er in 210min nach ibk fährt und morgen boarden geht :) *10.03.06 20:22: Tiefes kaempft nachwievor gegen den Husten. Und editiert das wiki aus der Konsole (Elinks) *10.03.06 18:26: Felli versucht, Vogelgrippe mit Alkohol und Medikamente, bislang vergeblich, zu heilen. *10.03.06 10:38: Berger hofft ebenfalls auf einen extrem leichten test --Bernd 10:38, 10. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop**ische Zeit ) *10.03.06 10:10: Hechinger hofft endgueltig auf einen extrem leichten ie-test --Chef 10:11, 10. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop***che Zeit ) *10.03.06 10:02: ich hasse bugfixing ich hasse bugfixing ich hasse bugfixing ich hasse hasse hasse bugfixing!--sali 10:03, 10. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop**ische Zeit ) *10.03.06 03:04: caffein-underflow-exception caught, please move body into bed or refill caffein into the body. but be carefull system could be running instable if refilled to less caffein or was moved to late into bed --berni 03:06, 10. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop***che Zeit ) *10.3.06 01:11: Hechinger merkt, dummerweise, zuwenig gelernt zu haben und hofft auf die 4 projektstunden und einen leichten test --Chef 01:11, 10. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop**ische Zeit ) *10.3.06 00:11: zabaioth merkt, dass alle zu bloed sind, eine reihenfolge einzuhalten und verschiebt die beitraege so, dass alles chronologisch wieder stimmt.--sali 00:17, 10. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop**ische Zeit ) --AgentOrange 22:58, 9. Maer 2006 (Mitteleurop**ische Zeit )da simon hod mi gewuergt! *bin beim mc *09.03.06 19:21: Berni is zu bloed zum checkn obs da ne abkuerzung gibt als die zeitn haendisch einzugeben... *09.03.06 19:15: ACHTUNG ACHTUNG: noch 985min bis zum IE-Test *09.03.06 19:14: Hechinger konnte sich noch nicht motivieren und macht das selbe wie Wallner *09.03.06 19:09: Gedanke der Minute: K's nerven *09.03.06 19:02: Wallner versucht gar nicht sich zum IE lernen zu motivieren und liest stattdessen im wiki... *09.03.06 18:43: Achtung! Achtung... sali hat sich nen schluessel geholt... --berni **09.03.06 18:47 Re: aha und wos sogt uns des? *09.03.06 18:02: gedanke des tages: hoer auf zu popeln, wenn blut aus der nase kommt! *09.03.06 17:38: Hechinger versucht sich zum IE lernen zu motivieren und aendert stattdessen einiges im wiki... *08.03.06 15:55: Samhaber geht nun IE lernen *06.03.06 16:01: Die Begabtengruppe sitzt jetzt im Waser Labor und programmiert voller Frustration und Unmotivation